


Master Vet Pet

by mikazure



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Peter Parker, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crying Peter Parker, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Power Imbalance, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Spit Roast, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Quentin Beck, Top Wade Wilson, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess?, master!Quentin, pet!peter, vet!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: As any responsible owner, Quentin takes his "pet" to the vet.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90
Collections: i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Master Vet Pet

**Author's Note:**

> We all know, you can't spell Peter without pet 😏
> 
> I got this idea and something possessed me to write almost 4k of smut in less than 24 hours lol, enjoy!
> 
> Beta by lovely Spinning_In_Infinity  
> 

Peter didn’t know what to expect when his master told him they were going somewhere today. He tried asking, but all he got in response was a short, “No questions, mutt,” and a mysterious smirk on Quentin’s face that might be a promise or a threat.

The hammering of the boy’s heart hadn’t ceased since. Even when they finally got in the car, Peter could only look out of the window and wonder. Was this going to be a punishment? No, he’d been a good boy, doing everything Beck wanted. So perhaps a reward? He’d soon find out.

Lost in his thoughts, the boy didn’t even notice when the car came to a stop.

“Earth to Peter.” Quentin snapped his fingers next to boy’s ears and whistled sharply, making him jump.

“Come on, boy. We’re here.”

Peter swallowed hard, but nodded, earning him a pat on the head and a small smile from his master.

Quentin walked out of the car first, then opened the door for his pet, taking the leash in hand and guiding him out. Peter looked up at the building in front of them. The sign read: Veterinary Clinic. It was yet to be decided if this was bad or good news for Peter. Either way, he felt nervous, his palms getting uncomfortably sweaty. It was new, and Peter wasn’t a fan of trying new, unexpected things, but he had to trust his master.

Noticing the stiffness in his posture, Beck put a hand on his boy’s neck and scratched in relaxing motions right at his nape.

“It’s okay, darling. Let’s go.”

They went in. To Peter’s relief there were no other clients inside. Beck snapped his fingers and the boy dropped to all fours, noting that the floor was spotless. A second later, they were greeted by the vet.

“Quentin, buddy! Long time no see!” The man exclaimed happily, welcoming them with open arms.

“Good to see you, Wade.”

Quentin nodded, more reserved. He only extended a hand for the other to shake, instead of a hug, but was also clearly fond of Wade. He’d become good at reading his master’s mood over time.

“And what do we have here?” The doctor looked behind Beck at Peter’s hidden frame. “Don’t be shy, baby boy.”

He had a friendly, handsome face and a nice demeanor. As the man extended a hand and cooed, Peter blushed, but walked out from behind his master and let this stranger pet him.

“There’s a good boy! Look at you, so pretty and polite. Where did you find him, Quentin?”

The praise went straight to the boy’s dick, the redness of his cheeks deepening. He looked down to hide his face from Wade’s eyes, and the man chuckled.

“Just got lucky,” Quentin shrugged with a smug smile.

“As always. So, what seems to be the problem?” Wade’s voice suddenly turned more practiced and professional.

“Just the routine checkup.”

“Okay, take off his clothes and put him on the table.”

Peter looked between his master and the vet from where he was sitting on the floor. Surely, he couldn’t be serious. But Beck kneeled next to the boy and clipped the leash off before grabbing the hem of his shirt.

“Master, that’s—” He started protesting meekly, but was quickly cut off by Quentin’s cold gaze and a shushing sound.

“Behave, mutt.”

Just like that, his body went still, stiff and not helping, but allowing Beck to undress him. Wade was waiting few steps away, drilling holes in Peter’s body with how intently he was watching every inch of the boy’s body getting exposed. The pale, creamy skin, smooth and covered partially with delicate freckles, flushed from the attention – so beautiful.

His master didn’t like to share. Peter would never have expected him to let another man see him naked like this.

Guess he was wrong. You learn something new every day.

With each item of clothing stripped from him, Peter was hit with a new wave of shame and embarrassment.

When only his underwear was left, the boy almost believed he’d be granted the dignity of keeping it on. But that hope was crushed as his master picked him up with ease, putting him on the table and saying, “Want to do the honors?”

“With pleasure~” Peter could hear the smile in doctor’s voice without having to look.

Squirming away in vain, Peter was deprived of the last thing shielding his shame from the stranger’s eyes. He whimpered, covering himself in a last attempt, before his hands too were grabbed and yanked away by his master.

“Peter’s very shy. You should have seen when I first got him.”

Now the boy was shaking slightly and looking down, anywhere but at the older men.

“Aww, no need to be embarrassed, Petey-pie. I’m a doctor, I’m nothing but professional.”

Wade ruffled the boy’s hair and put on a pair of fresh gloves. “Alright then, let’s start with your teeth. He doesn’t bite, does he?”

“No, of course not.” Beck yanked him by the collar in one sharp motion.

“He’s very well-behaved, aren’t you, baby?” Behind the light joking tone there was a clear threat for Peter to be good, unless he wanted to face the consequences. So he nodded and almost didn’t flinch when a big hand grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth open.

“Good.” Clicking a small flashlight on, the vet looked inside his mouth, examining the teeth, before pulling slightly at Peter’s tongue. The boy huffed, but held still. The man’s fingers continued to slide against his tongue.

Instinctively, he curled his tongue around them and, before long, he started sucking on the digits as well, tasting the faint flavor of nitrile gloves.

“So eager.” Wade chuckled and pushed his hand in deeper, making Peter gag at the sudden intrusion.

His eyes watered as he struggled to back away, only to realize he was being held in place by the hand at the back on his neck. He choked pathetically, before the discomfort eased and the hand withdrew, allowing him to wheeze and cough. Drool rolled down his chin and puddled on the table before he could wipe it off with the back of his hand.

“There, there, it’s alright, baby boy. Your pearly whites are nice and healthy.” Doctor said, before using the paper towel to get rid of the spit on his gloves and wiping Peter’s face too. How considerate.

“Next your torso.” The warm, gloved hands moved to prod at his back, tracing the muscles and spine there, before moving to his sides.

“Such a skinny little thing. Are you feeding him well, Quentin?” The man teased as his hands slid to the boy’s stomach.

“He gets plenty of _nutrition_.” Beck said and the men shared dirty looks above Peter, who felt his cheeks heat up.

Caught off guard, the boy let out a surprised moan when the fingers moved to his chest and rubbed against his hard nipple.

“Sensitive, are we?” Now pinching the bud, the man smiled. The boy swallowed and bit his lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of confirming those words.

Soon the hand stopped teasing him, but his relief was short lived as he felt it on his cock. He was half-hard. How had he not noticed that? When had it started to get hard, anyway? He was ashamed of himself, getting even slightly aroused by this man he didn’t even know toying with him. In front of his master, no less!

“Look at that – someone’s happy.”

“You have a way with dogs after all, Wade.” Beck leaned in closer, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Daring a begging glance at his master, Peter saw that any pleading would be futile. Quentin was enjoying it far too much, palming himself lazily through his fancy trousers.

There were now two hands on his genitals, one playing with Peter’s cock and the other fondling his balls. Biting his lip, the boy tried to stop himself from getting hard. He wasn’t even sure why. Maybe it was a last poor attempt at having some control of this situation. Maybe it was because he was forced to endure the ministrations of someone he didn’t know. But of course, he’d failed. So now there was his dick, hanging hard between his legs and leaking puddle of precum on the table.

All too soon, the hands left him. He felt disappointed at the loss of friction, despite himself.  
  
Noticing this, Wade said. “We still have one place to check, pup.”  
  
 _Oh no._ The sound of the bottle cap popping open and one hand spreading his cheeks made Peter panic. This was too intrusive.  
  
“No! Not there— Master, please!” The boy whined and attempted to crawl away, only to have his upper body pinned down to the table with relentless grip.  
  
“Shhh, shhh, easy there,” the man behind him said and Peter sniffled.  
  
Walking up to where the boy’s head was resting against the cold table, Beck put his hand on his cheek.  
  
“I told you to behave, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes, b-but—”  
  
“Peter.” The expression on Quentin’s face was unreadable, but Peter shivered and shut up immediately. Master didn’t like excuses and talking out of line, and he was already in trouble.  
  
“Wade, do you have something to help him relax?”  
  
The vet let Peter go, but the boy didn’t dare move.  
  
“Hmm, yeah, I think I have something that could work.” The man mused, rummaging through the drawers.

  
“Here it is! Do you mind a tiny little side effect?”  
  
Beck glanced at his pet, before turning back to the other. “Not at all.”  
  
Peter’s stomach dropped. _What was that supposed to mean? What kind of side effect?!_

He wanted to beg, apologize, anything, but he knew he shouldn’t. He had already pushed past the line.  
  
“Okay, then give me a sec and I’ll inject that.”  
  
 _Inject_ . . . as in with a needle. Peter hated needles. Another deliberate thing to up his punishment.  
  
“No, please, master! I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’m so sorry!” the boy cried.

“I can’t be lenient with you or you’ll never learn, baby.” Quentin said indifferently, and held the boy down, just in case. “Ready? Do it.”  
  
Behind Peter, the man disinfected a bit of skin on the boy’s ass cheek. “Just relax, it might sting a little.” Before stabbing the needle in the soft skin.  
  
The boy trashed and yelped, but it was too late. “There, there, no need to panic. You’ll feel much better in a moment, baby boy.”

True to the man’s word, Peter’s sobs started to die down, only to turn into soft panting and little groans. He was now reminded and painfully aware of his still somehow hard dick. More so the places where his master’s hands were holding him that were starting to feel hot and tingly. What the hell was this drug?!  
  
“Heh, this stuff sure works fast.” The cheerful voice said from behind him.  
  
“Aphrodisiacs? This could be interesting.” Quentin considered it with calculated curiosity.  
  
“Now then, where were we~?” Wade walked back from where he stood, again spreading the boy’s cheeks for better access and view. Only this time, Peter didn’t protest. As much as he hated it, he needed it, craved the touch even.  
  
“That’s more like it.” Beck praised and let go where he was holding his pet. He latter whined like a sad dog. He needed to be touched, needed it so badly.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give you something to suck on instead, honey.”

Traveling up Quentin’s hands, Peter’s eye fell on his bulge and watched, hypnotized, as he quickly undid the zipper, before pulling out his ever-so-impressive cock.  
  
The boy slumped down further on the table, until his head was hanging at the edge. Beck threaded a hand through the adorably curly mop of hair, before grabbing and holding Peter’s head inches away from his dick.  
  
“You want this, mutt?” the man teased.  
  
“Yes, master!” Forgetting about the hand on his head, the boy tried to nod.  
  
“Yeah? How much do you want it?”  
  
“I-I really want it, please, master! I need it so bad, please.”  
  
Quentin often asked him to beg, but it never came Peter so easily. He still felt shame burning in his gut, but now it was coiled with pleasure, so much more than usual. He was desperate. It must have been the drug’s doing.

“Since you asked so nicely. Open wide.” The tip of the cock was guided to the boy’s lips. He stuck his tongue out, lapping at it best as he could, until it finally slipped into his warm mouth. This was good, comforting, something he knew. Peter closed his eyes and hummed.

He almost forgot there was someone else in the room and groaned, startled, when a cold wet finger circled his rim.

“Don’t zone out, Petey, I’m here to play with you too.” And with that, the first digit slid inside with ease. It felt so much more exciting now. Wade moved it slowly, exploring and coating the inside with the lube.  
  
The man added a second finger, which was sucked in just as easily as the first. The doctor pumped the fingers, watching, fascinated, as they disappeared all the way to the hilt in Peter’s hole.

“If I had any less self-control, I would have stick my dick in right now.” Wade joked, his voice dripping with arousal.  
  
“We both know you have zero self-control.” Quentin shot back, not stopping rocking his hips slowly into his pet’s mouth.  
  
“I clearly have some where it matters!” With that, he added third finger, making Peter moan and drool around the thick length.  
  
After a minute of fucking the boy on his fingers, Wade finally found the spot that made Peter’s knees even weaker. He jolted when the man pressed on his prostate, so much more sensitive with aphrodisiac in his system.  
  
More, he needed more. His dick felt like it could explode. The boy whined, pressing back on the hand inside him.  
  
“Such a needy little thing. Oh, baby boy. I’ll give it to you good.”  
  
The boy’s stretched hole clenched at the sound of his belt opening. Wade didn’t need to be asked twice. In a heartbeat, his dick was out and sliding between Peter’s cheeks.

Wasting no time, the man started pushing in, inch by inch, slowly but surely. He was big too, but in Peter’s hazy state, he failed to recognize how the size compared to his master. All that mattered was how good it felt to be filled.  
  
Wade bottomed out, his cock pressing against the boy’s walls just right. If it wasn’t for the hands holding his hips up, Peter would have surely collapsed on top of the metal table by now.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby boy.” The vet groaned and threw his head back, relishing in the feeling of tight heat around his member for a moment.

“Best hole you’ve ever had?” Beck asked smugly.  
  
“Top 3, easily.”

Peter moaned, pleading as much as he could with his lips stretched around a dick. He needed Wade to move now. His body was on fire, he could barely stand it and he was still hard and leaking. His cock was aching like never before, and no doubt he had made an awful mess under himself.  
  
“Damn, you’re squeezing me so tightly, you really need to come, don’t you, puppy?” The man was massaging circles on Peter’s hips absentmindedly, driving him mad even more.  
  
The boy screamed, what he hoped sounded like a “yes” as best as he could.  
  
“Should I make him come? What do you think, Quentin?”  
  
The tears of frustration flowed down Peter’s cheeks. He sucked and swirled his tongue just how he knew his master liked it best, praying to all gods that Beck would let him come.  
  
“It took a little scolding, but he’s being a good boy now, so . . . if he can come untouched, then sure.” Quentin said, petting his pet’s head. “Can you do that, baby?”  
  
Yes, he absolutely could. Peter was so close. He just needed a little push to send him right over the edge.

“Go on then.”  
  
Without a warning, Wade started moving, setting a rough, fast pace right away.  
  
Quentin, on the other hand, pulled Peter off his erection. With nothing to muffle the boy, the room filled with his loud screams of pleasure. It was too much – he was almost there – just—  
  
The boy cried out, falling apart and reaching a new high at the same time, as Wade fucked him through his mind-blowing orgasm.  
  
Above him, the men were saying something, but Peter didn’t hear or care. He could curl up and go to sleep right at this moment. But, of course, they weren’t done with him. It was stupid to think only he’d get to come after all.  
  
He was lifted, with Wade’s dick still sheathed deep in his ass and pressing all the sensitive spots that were slowly becoming overstimulated.  
  
A whine of protest escaped his lips, but he didn’t have the energy to struggle, nor would he have been able to against those strong arms gripping him like a vice.  
  
Opening his eyes, Peter saw his master right in front of him. Quentin was holding the bottle of lube and coating his erection with it. But the other man was still inside so why . . .?

  
Beck patted his cheek lightly, focusing his attention on what he was going to say. “Peter, you need to relax. Can you do that for me, baby?”  
  
 _Okay. . .?_ The boy nodded, not quite following what was about to happen, but he was pretty relaxed already, so this shouldn’t be hard, right?  
  
 _It was._ Especially when Beck started pushing his dick in next to the one already buried deep inside.  
  
“Wait! Master, I can’t, it’s not gonna fit!” Squirming was useless and only made him hurt more, so Peter stopped.

“Are you being disobedient again, mutt? I told you to relax. I know you can.” The master said, icy cold eyes looking right into his soul.

Peter took a deep shaky breath. On top of the seemingly impossible stretch, he was still sensitive from his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay calm and keep his muscles relaxed. It was so hard to focus on anything. His senses were going haywire and he was going to get impaled on two giant dicks. More tears fell from his wet lashes.

Soon his whimpers were swallowed by Quentin’s lips pressed against his, taking his breath away in a possessive, rough kiss.

Offering another distraction, Beck stroked the boy’s dick, erect and needy again, despite the ache of overstimulation.

Peter felt like he was drowning in the mix of sensations. Before sharp pain let itself be known again, all three let out noises of slight discomfort. It took a few tries, the boy’s muscles squeezing tight on both of them and a lot of wonderful friction of Beck’s dick against Wade’s, but the head finally slid in and Peter wailed. There were two cocks inside him. The boy never felt this full.  
  
Breathing heavily, the pet clung to Quentin, burying his face in his chest.  
  
“Good boy. See? I told you it’d fit.” Beck cooed, petting the back of Peter’s head.

Adjusting his grip on the boy, Wade asked. “Ready?”  
  
“P-please.” The boy croaked out. He came few minutes ago, but he was getting close again, just from the men filling his ass.

“Can’t say no to that, now, can we?” Quentin chuckled and started slowly thrusting.  
  
“Of course not.” Wade followed the movement.

Starting slow, then picking up the pace, they moved inside Peter. Both holding and caressing his writhing body. They were so big, reaching the deepest parts of him and making him see stars whenever they so much as brushed his prostate. The boy was a mess, drooling, panting and whining uncontrollably. Two big dicks were ravaging his hole and successfully shattering any coherent thought from his brain.

“Ah! Ah!” Peter screwed his eyes shut; he was crying from how painfully good it felt.  
  
“We’re gonna fill you up ‘til your stomach bulges, baby boy.” Wade purred in a low voice right into boy’s ear. “And then some more~”

The grip on his hips and legs tightened, no doubt leaving handprint bruises, as they came inside.  
  
“Fuck!” They groaned, shooting their hot seed deep inside the boy, so much it was overflowing.

Peter moaned loud and lewd. Feeling both men’s mouths and teeth on his neck and nape, getting marked inside and out and one particularly well-aimed thrust was more than enough to make him come again. It was a heavenly experience that made Peter explode. His dick pressed tightly against his stomach by Quentin’s body, making a sticky mess. It was too much. Just as suddenly, he passed out.

“Oops, we broke him.” Wade laughed, a little out of breath.  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first.” Quentin simply shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

*  
  
When Peter came back to his senses, he was cleaned and dressed back in his clothes. He blinked a few times. Beck was sitting in a chair and cradling him in his arms.  
  
“Welcome back, cutie!” The doctor greeted him from where he was sitting across the desk.

The master kissed Peter’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

The drug must have been still wearing off, because the chaste kiss made him feel all tingly and flushed. There was also a dull burn in his backside. No doubt he was gonna walk funny for days.

“Tired and it hurts a bit,” he pouted.  
  
“You did great, baby. I’ll pamper you so good when we get home.”  
  
A shy smile beamed on the boy’s face. He liked that idea.

“Well then, time to go. What do we say, Peter?”  
  
“Um, thank you, Sir?” The boy said, or rather asked, glancing up at Wade with his big doe eyes for only a split second.  
  
“My pleasure, baby boy. You’re adorable, Quentin’s sooo lucky to have you.” Wade walked up to them to pet Peter’s head. “Is he treating you right? I could always kidnap— _free_ you from him, if you’d like.” He said conspiratorially, as if Beck wasn’t supposed to hear. Peter didn’t know what to say to that, but before he could even open his mouth, his master chimed in.

“In your dreams, Wilson, but that was fun. I’ll give you a call if we’ll ever need another _checkup_.”  
  
Looking down at Peter, he could see the red blush even on the tips of boy’s ears. Not that Quentin cared all that much, but it was good to have his pet on board for the next time instead of having to resort to aphrodisiacs.

“Call me anytime, ASAP if you will.” The man winked and opened the door for them. “I run a pet hotel too if you ever need it.”

“As if I’d trust that you’d give him back.” Beck snorted, waving behind him and not sparing Wade a second glance.

“You got me there. But seriously, visit anytime, guys!”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.”  
  
Beck carried his tired baby the rest of the way, before putting him in the car.

“Thank you, Master.” The boy whispered, before nuzzling into his seat and drifting off.

Quentin smiled to himself, admiring his adorable pet. They definitely had to do something like that again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it! <333
> 
> Also feel free to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mikazure) for my art and more~


End file.
